Talk:Thomas Wilkins (Earth-616)
Where is this plagiarized from? --GrnMarvl14 17:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :According to Lokiofmidgaard's template, here. --Spencerz 18:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) There's no "according to" - just read both pages and compare. Word for word identical, right down to (until I removed them) the height and weight stats that Writeups.org made up (e.g. they weren't given in the comics). And then the image is lifted from the Marvel Appendix, not even renamed. The poster who added them has already been warned and then temp banned for plagiarising Wikipedia, so it's not like they didn't know this is against site rules. And then Spencerz removes the plagiarism tag suggesting that it's inappropriate to add it to a page that is 100% lifted from other sites without credit - which is exactly what plagiarism is. Lokiofmidgaard 19:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, don't get your panties in a bunch. When I removed the tag, I was under the impression that you posted it soley because of the Height/Weight addition, which is what I say from your last edit of the page. I didn't know it had to do with the entire article. My bad. :And might I suggest that instead of adding a plagiarism tag, just delete the offending material, and type in the summary "removing copied material from www.joe_shmoe_website.com"? Even if it blanks the history, it'll be fine if it follows the rules of the site. --Spencerz 19:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) "When I removed the tag, I was under the impression that you posted it soley because of the Height/Weight addition" - hardly. If that had been the case, why would I post a link to the Writeups.org page? "might I suggest that instead of adding a plagiarism tag, just delete the offending material" Tried that before, and had other editors immediately come in and undo it, even when I tagged it as removing copied material. So now I tag it so that admin can remove it. Lokiofmidgaard 19:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Placing the tag is the preferred action, as far as I'm concerned. I check every tag I run across and check the sourced site and start watching the page in case the culprit comes back (the more recent the addition, the more likely they'll be back). Usually I end up removing the material if I can clearly see it's been plagiarized (as I've done now). If it's a tad more iffy (because of how it's been reworded, or where it's supposedly taken from), I may wait a tad before removing it, if I remove it at all. ::The plagiarism tag itself should only be REMOVED by admins or the original person who posted it (the tag, not the material, of course). ALL plagiarism claims against this site should be (and usually is) dealt with by staff, whether any action is taken or not. It keeps us aware of who's adding material they shouldn't, and ensures we take the proper actions to prevent more from being added (we aren't perfect, but we DO try to keep it off). ::--GrnMarvl14 01:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC)